The ability of treatments to prevent and reverse signs of methyl mercury toxicity will be measured and the chemistry of the methyl mercury-complexing treatment molecule interaction will be investigated. The effect of treatment regimens such as penicillamine, N-acetyl-penicillamine and 2,3-dimercaptopropanol on regenerating enzyme function after in vivo administration of methyl mercury salts will be determined. A variety of cellular and membrane enzymes will be investigated for their suitability as indicators of methyl mercury intoxication. Treatment effect on certain adult behavioral symptoms will also be measured. The formation constants between various methyl mercury salts and cysteine, penicillamine, N-acetyl-penicillamine and 2,3-dimercaptopropanol will be determined.